A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of keychain holders, more specifically, a key chain holder with multiple features including a clock and an alarm.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with key chain holders. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a key chain holder that includes an alarm and a clock.
The Monroe Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,429) discloses a battery powered multimedia network appliance for security and surveillance applications including a personal alarm device, a conventional clock display, a strobe light, and a keypad mortise lock. However, the appliance is not directed to a keychain holder.
The Salzhauer et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,289,036) discloses a battery powered personal alarm device having an integral wristband. However, the personal alarm device does not include a keychain holder.
The Hoffman et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,590) discloses a personal security and tracking system. However, the tracking system does not involve a keychain holder.
The Salzhauer et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,005,999) discloses a personal monitoring system that includes a messaging system, flash light, and audible alarm. However, the personal monitoring system is not designed for use with a keychain holder.
The Hodgen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,105) discloses a personal alarm system including a key ring, a horn, and built-in flash light with flash button. However, the alarm system requires a transmitter, and does not have a spring-loaded trigger that activates an audible alarm, and also does not include a clock.
The Hess Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,731) discloses a portable alarm system that includes, among other things, a siren; but does not include a clock or a trigger.
The Olson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,704) discloses a personal alarm system having actuator pin activation means. However, the pin actuation means of the alarm system is triggered upon movement of the individual being monitored with respect to a stationary object. The design of the personal alarm system is not designated for use with a keychain in order to be intentionally activated by the end user.
The Delmonaco Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,052) discloses a personal alarm system wherein the device provides a silent alarm by communicating with a standard communication system. The alarm system does not involve a keychain holder, a clock, or an audible alarm that is activated by a spring-loaded trigger.
The Personal Door Alarm with Light from Streetwise, a non-patent piece of prior art, discloses a personal alarm that involves a device that attaches via a clip and a cord is pulled to sound an audible alarm. However, the actuating means do not involve a spring-loaded trigger that is contained upon the housing along with a keychain holder and clock.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a key chain holder with clock and alarm that provides for the advantages of the key chain holder with clock and alarm. In this regard, the key chain holder with clock and alarm departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.